


P is for Pain (Or: The Second Greatest Killer After Double Heart Attacks)

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Fifth Doctor Era, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a papercut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Pain (Or: The Second Greatest Killer After Double Heart Attacks)

“Looking for something, Master?” The Doctor leaned casually on the desk. The Doctor had the Master right where he wanted him. Their long game of bluff and double bluff having finally come to a head when the Master was forced to reveal his true face to the members of the cult he had formed and flee the main hall.

The Doctor knew he would be making a run for his TARDIS but he would make sure that he stood between the Master and his escape, the evil Time Lord still had the planets supply of chronotrite ore and the Doctor couldn’t allow the Master to remain in possession of such a powerful and dangerous substance.

“I was not looking. I know precisely where my TARDIS is. Now stand aside.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Master, not until you surrender what you have stolen.”

"Oh my dear Doctor, why must you always be so tiresome?” The Master drew his TCE and aimed it at his foe. “Move Doctor, do not force my hand. It would sadden me to have to destroy a mind such as yours in such a crude manner.”

“I wouldn’t be so hasty, Master, or have you forgotten your TARDIS key?” He held up the bit of metal which was vital to the Masters escape. “If you shrink me then you shrink it as well and it won’t be any use to you at the size of a pin head.” The Doctor grinned. “Now what will it be? The ore is useless while you are stuck here on this rural planet and your former followers seemed none too happy with you. Would you like to be left to their… Oh ow!” The Doctor winced and jerked his hand away from where it had been idly thumbing through some papers on the desk (in an effort to look cool and generally disinterested).

The Masters face quickly lost it’s mask of rage and he lowered his weapon. “Doctor?”

“No it’s fine.” The Doctor hissed and placed his pointer finger in his mouth.

“You’re injured.” The Master rushed over and took the Doctor’s hand in his own.

“No, I’m perfectly fine, still perfectly capable of stopping your horrible misdeeds. It’s only a paper cut, it just… Ow. Ah, really smarts.” He pouted a bit as the Master stroked his injured hand.

“Yes, yes of course you are my dear. Allow me to take care of that and we can get right back to my being cleverly foiled.”

“It is rather a deep paper cut.”

“Yes, it is and you’re being commendably stoic about it. Come on.” The Doctor nodded and was about to unlock the Masters TARDIS but paused and cleared his throat. “Oh yes, how silly of me.” The Master reached in a pocket in his jacket, pulled out a small bag filled with the precious ore and set it on the desk. The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS, unlocked her and then moved inside, the Master guiding the Doctor with a hand on his back.

The Master sat the Doctor down on a dark and overly ornate settee where he waited while the Master disappeared into the depths of his TARDIS. Moments later he returned with a first aid kit and set to disinfecting and bandaging up the Doctor’s finger.

“There, is that better?” The Master fussed and the Doctor felt more than a little embarrassed.

“Well I hardly think that I was going to regenerate over it, but yes. It is actually.” He blushed a bit and wouldn’t quite meet the Master’s eyes.

“I suppose that means that I won’t have to go out of my way to take your mind of the excruciating pain, then?” The Master leaned in, licked his lips and placed a hand on the Doctor’s thigh. The Doctor grinned.

‘Oh. Oh, well it dose still twinge a bit I suppose…”

  
If you haven't (or if you have and are greedy) there are slots open on the Alphabet Meme: <http://tardiscrash.livejournal.com/13709.html>


End file.
